Little Sheep of Horrors
Little Sheep of Horrors is the 12th episode of Series 1 of ''Shaun the Sheep''. Synopsis Timmy ventures into the Farmer's house to watch a horror movie on TV, making the Farmer think the house is haunted. Plot The episode starts when the Farmer is seen watching a horror movie on television while eating his pizza. Outside the farmhouse, the flock of sheep watches the scary movie through the window. Timmy is unable to see through the window because of the Flock hogging it. The Farmer eventually turns off the television before he could see the end of the movie. The Flock walks back to the barn by leaving Timmy, waiting for their new tricks. While the Farmer gets ready for bed, Timmy sneaks into the living room. He then sees the pizza box the Farmer forgot to put away. Timmy spits out his dummy and eats some of the pizza. The Farmer is now in his pajamas. After eating some of the pizza, Timmy gets tomato sauce all over his body. Timmy turns the television on by accident when the horror movie is playing. Timmy hops from the chair so that the Flock can't see him. Back at the barn, Timmy's Mother notices that her son is missing, and starts to freak out. Assuming Timmy's back at the farmer's house, Shaun, Timmy's Mum, Hazel and Nuts try to get inside without the farmer noticing. Bitzer sees Shaun trying to get Hazel down the chimney with a plunger, and starts to follow them: they hide in the bathroom, making the farmer confused, before Nuts can scream. Shaun puts soap in his mouth and he swallows it, causing him to hiccup bubbles. Timmy stiffens to a beautiful vampire because of the pizza sauce on his face. They all scream because of Timmy as vampire so much that it makes Shaun scream angrily. After tasting the red stuff on Timmy's head, he tells everyone it's just pizza sauce. The Flock and Bitzer get out of the farmhouse before The Farmer sees what is the commotion. After successfully finding Timmy, Bitzer, who were now covered with soot and dirt caused by the fire-place, catches them up. The Flock think that they're in trouble, but Bitzer actually lets them watch the rest of the horror movie. In the barn, everyone watches the rest of the horror movie, as Timmy falls down fast asleep and howls quietly before the cartoon fades. Characters * Shaun * Bitzer * Timmy * Timmy's Mother * The Flock * The Farmer * Nuts * Hazel Trivia * The title of this episode is a parody of Little Shop of Horrors. * This is the first Halloween episode of Shaun The Sheep. * Because the movie is called “Aroooooo”, the premise is possibly about a werewolf. This horror movie would reuse later in the following series, notably in the fourth series episode, Phoney Farmer. Gallery Little Sheep of Horrors title card.jpg IMG 7603.JPG|AROOOO Movie Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Episodes Written By Lee Pressman